


Get Used To The Wrongs I'm Gonna Do For You

by EloquentContraband



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, sloppy top, uhhh butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentContraband/pseuds/EloquentContraband
Summary: This is still relatively new territory, a culmination of factors including Matt's way of poking and prodding at Ryan's boundaries in the relentless manner he’s done since they first met.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Get Used To The Wrongs I'm Gonna Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in this please Alt+F4 at your soonest convenience for both our sakes, ty
> 
> title from Baths' Abscond

"Okay." Matt says, long legs allowing him to easily climb over Ryan from his seat on the back of the couch; he starts shutting off their recording equipment.

"Just gonna end the episode like that?" Ryan asks, still laying on his side along the couch. He doesn’t exactly care, more curious than anything.

"You know why," Matt accuses with a slight chuckle of disbelief, "Why are you on a quest to get me hard while we're recording?"

One of Ryan's favourite things about Matt is that he says exactly what he's thinking, regardless of tact; something Matt's self-conscious about at times and put noticeable effort behind improving. Ryan likes that he doesn't feel the need to try with him.

Still, he hadn't thought he'd elicit such a strong reaction from Matt; he'd barely touched him, can’t help but giggle, "seriously?"

"Yes seriously!" Matt exclaims, a smile still playing across his lips despite his clear intention to keep a straight face.

"What was I even doing!?"

"Just like, your butt was against my leg an- an- an' then you started doing the tickle thing..."

A bright blush breaks out as Matt realizes he's admitting to being turned on by Ryan basically existing next to him.

He comes back to couch, kneeling in the spot left due to the way Ryan's knees are drawn up, thighs open against the couch cushions. Matt reaches out, runs his hands along Ryan's shins, calves, knees, movements slowing as his fingers slip tentatively under the hem of Ryan's shorts.

Ryan shifts his hips, splays his legs further; a silent invitation to continue as he watches Matt.

This is still relatively new territory, a culmination of factors including Matt's way of poking and prodding at Ryan's boundaries in the relentless manner he’s done since they first met.

Matt pushes the fabric up, bunching it and exposing more of Ryan's thighs, stroking them appreciatively. Ryan's cock twitches beneath the traitorous fabric of his shorts and Matt sucks a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight; this is only the third time they've hooked up and Ryan's realizing its the first when they're both sober, no weed or alcohol sanding down the edges.

The last two times were also on vacation. This feels more real, somehow. Like they’ll have to look at this couch again, unlike the messy sheets of their Airbnb bedroom in Japan, or Max’s bathroom.

Matt finally leans forward to press Ryan into the couch, and he revels at how well he fits between his legs, groaning a little at how acutely he can feel the stiff denim of Matt's jeans against his cock through his basketball shorts. Matt grins, grinds down against him.

"God that feels good," Ryan tells him, slips his hands under Matt's shirt, smoothes them along his back.

Matt ducks down to kiss beneath his ear, homing in on a spot he's learned is sensitive and causing Ryan's hips to surge against his almost involuntarily. Let no one say Matt Watson isn't a fast learner.

Ryan makes a noise he'd be embarrassed about if he weren't so turned on.

"Jesus fuck," he manages, gripping at Matt's shoulder blades. He feels a smug puff of air below his ear.

Matt's hands have travelled up under Ryan's shorts to grasp at his ass, which probably looks ridiculous but feels amazing, his long fingers massaging pleasingly. This whole thing is ridiculous, there's a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, they—

"Stop thinking, I can feel you thinking," Matt murmurs, digs his fingers into the flesh of Ryan's ass as he brings his head up to take in his face.

"I just wanna make you feel good, Ryan. I can't stop thinking about the way you come." Matt confides, eyes dark with want.

Ryan feels his face heat, at both the frank confession and the memories. attempts to hide it by capturing Matt's lips in a kiss that turns filthy quickly. Matt breaks it to plant sloppy kisses down Ryan's neck, a hand leaving his ass to go up his sweater, raking his fingers down Ryan's chest.

"can I blow you?" Matt asks in an earnest manner so familiar it can't help but lower Ryan's guard.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ryan answers roughly, cutting himself off by nodding to stop himself saying anything stupid.

Matt smiles knowingly, wetting his lips and closing the gap between them to capture Ryan's lips once more.

Matt's fingers brush against the base of Ryan's dick as they dip under the waistband of his shorts and Ryan can't stop the shiver that runs through him.

"So keyed up already," Matt murmurs, sounding pleased. Ryan doesn't even bother defending himself, or pointing out how this started, but he does reach for Matt's hat; tossing it gently behind his head.

"you gonna do something about it?" smoothing his hand against the back of Matt's head with one hand, scratching lightly at Matt's hip with his other.

Matt doesn’t reply, just ducks down to suck the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth after swiftly shoving the waistband of Ryan's shorts and below his balls. Ryan's head falls back against the arm of the couch with a punched-out noise.

  
He lifts his head when he feels Matt take him deeper, rubbing the crown of his head. Ryan hadn't really expected this from Matt, knowing how bad his gag reflex could be. Ryan knows his dick isn't huge, but it's still substantial, not as long as Matt's but thicker.

His thought process flatlines as Matt swallows him down, throat fluttering around the head of his cock, breathing deeply through his nose mashed against trim dark hair.

"God Matt, that's so fffucking hot." he slurs.

It's all he can do to not buck when Matt's tongue pulses against his length; drool leaks down Ryan's balls. He swears when Matt pulls off to let more of the clear thick fluid drip from reddened lips onto the head of Ryan's cock, spreading the spit with his hand while jacking him lazily.

"Jesus fuck, Matt," Ryan repeats in a whisper, reaches out to run a thumb across the mess of Matt’s mouth.

Matt's tongue darts out to graze the pad of his thumb, and Ryan follows it, pushing inside and watching as Matt's lips seal around the digit, sucking as wantonly as he had Ryan's cock.

This time Ryan let's his hips buck, and Matt's grip tightens on his cock, causing him to release a stuttering breath.

Matt releases the thumb, let's it fall from his mouth, though Ryan's hand is still cradling his jaw, feels the slight vibration when Matt speaks up in a rough voice, "love watching you fall apart, Ryan. Don't be afraid to let go, I can take it."

He shifts from his crouch to lay on his stomach, bent knees pressing against the other arm of the couch, feet in the air. Ryan doesn't understand the choice until he sees Matt's hips grind into the couch, dick twitching in Matt's grip at the sight.

They lock eyes as Matt runs his lips along the side of Ryan's cock, over the head. He holds Ryan's dick at the base before darting his tongue out, laving the length with slick movements and Ryan's suddenly imagining how Matt goes down on women, if it's anything like this; the rush of lust it inspires drowns the small pang of jealousy that spikes.

And then Matt’s sucking on his balls and it's all he can focus on.

Warm wet heat trickles and cools against his asshole as Matt jacks him diligently. Ryan moans softly, reaches out to cover the hand clutching his thigh with his own. Matt's hand lifts and threads their fingers without hesitation, and something in Ryan's chest warms and tightens.

Matt’s occupied hand and mouth swap places as he swallows Ryan down and massages his balls against his palm, a couple fingers reaching and pressing behind them against his taint, sliding against the wetness and making Ryan's asshole twitch when he feels the pressure hit his prostate. He whines a little helplessly at the combined sensations, his eyes screwing shut as he pants.

"Feels so, feels so good," he manages. His hips are jolting of their own volition now, and he doesn't notice his attention has shifted from getting his dick deeper into Matt's mouth to getting Matt's fingers against his asshole until he sighs at the feel of Matt's fingers circling outside the pucker before pressing above it again.

"Matt please," Ryan slurs, feeling an orgasm build. Matt runs a finger down against Ryan's wet hole, and back up behind his balls, kneading with a constant pressure that has Ryan's gasping.

"I'm gonna come," he warns, with a squeeze to Matt's shoulder. Matt moans around Ryan's cock before pulling off, Ryan replaces the warmth with his hand, squeezing the base before stripping his cock purposefully as Matt looks up at him, pupils blown.

"God you're so hot right now," Matt says breathlessly, shifting his hips against the couch.

"You like it when I touch you here, huh?" Flexes his fingers behind Ryan's balls. Ryan nods as a weak noise escapes him.

"Like it when you play with my ass too," he tells Matt breathlessly, aiming for a reaction, too turned on to be embarrassed.

Matt swears, grinds his hips against the couch once more before getting up on his knees again, releases Ryan's hand to stabilize himself against the back of the couch, leaning over Ryan as his hand slips lower to play with his hole.

"Like that?" Matt asks, as if the way Ryan grinds against his touch isn't any indication.

He's so focused on Ryan it's overwhelming. Ryan tilts his head back, trying to keep eye contact as he tumbles over the edge.

"'m comi-" Matt cuts him off with a kiss that mostly one-sided, Ryan merely able to pant into his mouth as he spills onto his stomach. Matt moves on from his slack lips to pepper kisses across his face, the sweetness of the action at odds with the way he grips himself through his jeans.

He leans back as Ryan catches his breath to fumble with the button on his jeans and Ryan feels a little self-conscious as he takes stock of himself: sweater pushed up and basketball shorts bunched up around his thighs. it doesn't last long as he watches Matt's gaze hungrily take him in, hissing as he wraps a hand around his own cock, straightening up to look down at Ryan.

"Fucking gorgeous, Ryan. Jesus, this isn't gonna last long," Matt confesses, biting off a frustrated whine at the end.

Ryan can't really reach Matt from the way he's sunk against the couch, so he comes up with other ways to get Matt there, running his hands along his own chest, raking fingers through his chest hair, gripping and massaging himself; basking in the high of his own release and how sexy Matt makes him feel.

It clearly has the desired effect, Matt's rhythm faltering as he takes in the sight before him, reminiscent of the way Matt's hips twitched against the couch earlier.

"I meant it, you know, I liked it when you played with my ass.”

Matt's exhales harshly, hanging onto Ryan's words.

"Been thinking about how you'd feel inside of me ever since you came between my legs in Japan."

A flush has started to crawl up Matt's neck and Ryan wishes he could see where it starts. Less clothes next time, for sure.

"Ryan," Matt half-whines, his hand speeding up, tugging at his balls with the other.

"Even bought a trainer set of plugs. only used the first one so far. find it's easier to open myself up with my fingers. Maybe you can help me." Ryan's turning himself on now, grabs at his own ass, feeling the cool air of the room on his still damp hole.

"Just know your cock'd feel fucking amazing, Matt. I'd let you take me anyway you want, dealer's choice."

Matt's clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, gaze unfocused and glazed over as he looks down at Ryan.

Ryan runs a finger through the smattering of cum on his stomach. It’s already tacky, making the hair on his stomach clump in odd ways. He's definitely gonna have to shower.

"Come on baby, mess me up," Ryan urges, all but writhing at the thought of how Matt might fuck him, of how Matt's cum is gonna feel striping down his torso.

Matt's groan sounds like it's been wrung from him when he comes, Ryan flinching slightly at the first contact of warm release. It splashes up his torso, over the hand on his chest, a few drops ending up his cheek, in his beard, both annoying and hot.

Matt pitches forward like his strings have been cut, stops himself from pressing their bodies together at the last second and touches his forehead to Ryan's, breath slowly calming. Ryan reaches out to stroke at his sides.

"That was really fucking good Matt, what the fuck." Matt chuckles and leans back, tucks himself back into his pants with a wince. He pauses to look Ryan over before standing. Ryan thinks of doing the same as he tucks his dick back into his shorts, but his chest and stomach are getting stickier by the minute.

"Hold up, I'm gonna go get a dish towel or something from the kitchen before that shit dries." Matt tells him, hustles out of their recording room and comes back shortly with a damp checkered cloth, steadying Ryan's face with a hand as he wipes the cum off before applying it to the mess on Ryan's chest and wiping him down gently, stroking at Ryan's hip.

Ryan lets him, pulls his sweater down and remarks, "pretty fuckin gay," as he scooches up to sit. He stretches, hears a few satisfying pops and rests an ankle on the opposite knee as he throws his arms across the back of the couch.

Matt snorts first, then breaks into a laugh as the absurdity of the statement sinks in. Ryan can't help but giggle, giddy and loose from their encounter, watches Matt pitch the dishcloth before he returns to tuck himself into Ryan's side, running his hand along Ryan's elevated leg, tracing patterns against his ankle and calf.

"I mean, at least a 5."

"out of?"

"4."

Ryan chuckles, watches Matt's lithe fingers move against his leg.

"Were you serious earlier?" Matt blurts, looks a little self-conscious in the way he does when he knows he's being tactless. Ryan feels a little self-conscious himself, he'd gotten slightly carried away trying to make Matt come. Not that he hadn’t meant it.

"I mean, yeah." He runs a hand over his own cropped hair in a nervous gesture. "But like, no rush, and if you're not into it, that's fine too," Matt's watching him with a small smile when Ryan looks over at him for his input.

"You're so fucking sweet, Ryan." Matt tells him, and Ryan feels his face heat at the compliment. Matt leans in to plant a kiss on Ryan's jaw, stays close as he confirms, "yes, I would love to fuck you. I guess I thought you'd be expecting it the other way around, since I can't even grow a beard."

Ryan scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Not like I've ever not thought of fucking you, with an ass like yours. I just, I think I'd like both. you?"

"Uh, yeah same. I wanna fuck you but I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about how you'd fuck me. God, this being bi thing is confusing."

Ryan laughs lightly in agreement, feels his heart rate pick up a bit before deciding on his next words. It's stupid, Matt's his best friend, they own a company together, he wouldn't start this up if he wasn't invested. Still it takes some courage to muster up,

"At least we can figure it out together."

Matt beams at him, melting away Ryan's apprehension.

"Yeah man, we can."


End file.
